A fruity host festival!
by kairi-7717
Summary: Kyo, Yuki and Torhu finds themseles at the mercy of the host club. Helping with a school community outreach their class was selcteo join forces with Ouran and help the midde class out.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hello everyone! As I was watching fruit baskets I had a thought. What would happen if I put fruit**** baskets and the host club together in a story together…MADNESS! So here is my version of a FBXOHSHC! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own fruit baskets or Ouran high school host club.**

**Chapter 1: The big news**

"May I have your attention please?" All the students the class turned their attention to their teacher. "We have been selected to take part in a particular school club. Our of all the schools in our city, we were chosen to meet some high class students and help organize a community outreach for the poor."

At the sound of this, all the students murmured amongst each other. The teacher had to quiet them down due to their excitement. "All right, that's enough. So for next week, we will be having our class as a guest at Ouran Academy."

Just then all the girls squealed in delight all except for three. A tall blonde girl with straight hair leaned back in her chair. "What's so good about Ouran? Sounds to me their just a rich school trying to get in our good graces." She said mockingly.

"Uo, are you sure? It sounds delightful to me." A cheery girl said innocently. "I can't wait to see it!" A bright smile on her face. She had long brown hair with a ribbon tied on each side of her head.

"I'm with Yankee. Sounds to me their trying to bribe us with something?" A boy spoke up. He had orange hair and eyes to match. He didn't wear his tie and left the collar to his shirt open.

"You would think that you stupid cat. Don't ruin it for Miss Honda. Looks like she's looking forward to it." He spoke annoyingly to the boy, but softened when he spoke about the girl. He had purple hair and eyes to match.

"I feel something strange is ahead. Something entertaining is in store for us." A girl with jet black hair said. She had her hair in a braid that came down over her shoulder.

"Really Hana? I'm so excited!" The brown hair girl said excitedly.

"Really Torhu, you're just too cute." Uo said hugging her.

"Can we get back to the subject please?" The students were finally quiet again. "Thank you. So next week you will be transferred to Ouran. We will meet at the front gates. Class dismissed, enjoy your weekend." The teacher went over to gather his things to leave the room.

Everyone got up from their seats, chatting away about the new excitement.

The boy with the purple hair walked up to Torhu. "I'm sorry Miss Honda. I won't be able to walk home with you today. We have to get ready for the next week. They made me a representative for our class."

"That's amazing Yuki!" Torhu smiled happily.

"Well I'm off then. Have a safe trip home Miss Honda." Yuki smiled back. Then with a slight bow he left leaving Torhu, Uo, Hana and the cat, Kyo in the class room by themselves.

"Well there goes the prince with his student council meetings. Bet he will be the first to see the place before us." Uo sat on her desk waving her hand.

"Ya, well I really don't care what that rat does. I just want to get home. C'mon Torhu, let's go." Kyo complained grabbing Torhu's hand and pulling her out the door.

Torhu supervised by Kyo's sudden annoyance and being dragged away stuttered. "Wha. Uh b-bye Hana, Uo. Hey Kyo!" her head disappearing around the corner.

The two now left in the room just smiled at each other. Arisa crossed her arms in amusement, at the sight of how Torhu had left the room. "So when do you think carrot top and Torhu will get together?"

Hana put her hand to her mouth covering it. "Just the thought of our little Torhu grown up. To see the day." She said in a teasing voice. "Though the prince seems to have an eye on her as well. I wonder who she'll end up with."

Arisa grabbed her school bag, swinging it over her shoulder. "I'm rooting for carrot top. They would be more amusing to watch." She said with a grin.

"I'd rather have our little Torhu be with a prince. Ah, a prince fit for our princess. Prince Yuki would defiantly treat her well." Hana said in a daydreaming voice.

Arisa just smirked, "Just don't let the prince Yuki fan club hear you say that."

Hana gave the statement a thought. "They would cause a problem…" Hana's eyes then shone with deviousness to them. "I could take care of that."

Arisa started to push Hana out the classroom door. "Ya, ya. Only if we really need it though."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Torhu and Kyo walked in silence on their way home. Kyo glanced over at Torhu to see her filled with delight. He just rolled his eyes. He knew what she was thinking about, going to visit Ouran, but he still had to ask.

"So what are you so giddy about?" he asked non chalantly.

Torhu's eyes grew wide. She held her hands close to her chest just imagining the sight of the private school. "Oh Kyo, it's going to be so wonderful!"

Kyo shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a silly school. I don't see what the big deal is."

Torhu her head towards Kyo. "The school is going to look beautiful. The gardens, the uniforms, everything!" she extended her arms way out to show her enthusiasm.

"And even more annoying girls that I will have to deal with. Not to mention that everyone there is going to be filthy rich and shove it in our faces." Kyo complained.

Torhu slowly lost her enthusiasm. "I don't think it will really be all that bad Kyo. You never know, you just might like it."

Kyo sighed; there was no use in arguing with Torhu. "Ya, whatever. I'll just be glad when it's all done and over with."

They finally made it to their house with Shigure waiting outside for them. Torhu bowed and greeted him, while Kyo just kicked his shoes off and went inside. Shigure looked sadden by Kyo's behavior and started getting tears in his eyes. "Am I not important to you Kyo? Why young Miss Torhu greeted me, even with a bow. How cruel of you Kyo!" Shigure held on to one of the houses framed looking depressed.

Kyo fumed. "Know it of you stupid dog. Just leave me alone!" Kyo marched to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Torhu smiled at Shigure excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news. "Shigure, you will never guess what Kyo, Yuki and I will be doing at school!"

Shigure straightened up and listened intently. Usually what Torhu had to say that involved Kyo or Yuki, ended bad for them. He loves a good laugh and leverage to use against them. And what would that be my darling Torhu?"

For all of next week, our class will be able to go to Ouran high school. We will be helping a club with a community outreach. I'm so excited."

Shigure just smiled. "I can see that. How did Kyo and Yuki take the news?"

Torhu's smile slightly disappeared. "Well Kyo didn't sound happy about it and Yuki had to go to the student council meeting right away, so I didn't get to ask."

Shigure patted her on the shoulder "Don't worry now Torhu. I'm sure those two will enjoy themselves." Shigure then got a twinkle in his eye. "Besides they have a very interesting club you should check out. Ayame knows the vice president of the club. I do believe it's in the third floor music room if I'm not mistaken."

Torhu face brightened again. "Really? Ayame knows someone at Ouran? Wow! I'm impressed."

Kyo then walked into the room with his glass and slumped at the table. "Torhu don't listen to a word he says. He's planning something and I don't like it."

Shigure spun in a circle clenching his heart. "I don't see why you have to be so mean Kyo. I'm just trying to make some small talk with Torhu here. I'm not planning anything."

Kyo sat at the table "Ya, whatever." Shigure then sat across from Kyo smirking at him. "What the heck do you want?"

Shigure just kept staring at him, grinning wildly. "Kyo, whatever you do, don't let _them_ find you."

Kyo cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Them? What the heck are you talking about?"

Torhu then got concerned. "Are they bad Shigure? Is Kyo in danger?"

Just then a very annoyed looking Yuki walked in the door. "Kyo I suggest you prepare yourself for the worst."

"Y-Yuki?" Torhu was even more worried now. What was Yuki going on about?

"What do you mean you stupid rat." Kyo spat.

Yuki sat down at the table and laid his forehead on it. "That guy is a complete idoit. Who does he think he is? I can't believe were stuck with him…" Yuki trailed off.

Kyo raised his voice "What the heck are you talking about!"

Yuki pointed behind him and outside the door stood a blonde teen who was gaking at the house. Another tall dark hair teen, who was wearing glasses, was taking notes. They could see the blonde going all over the place outside getting excited about seeing the place.

Shigure tilted his head to the side a bit perplexed. "Friends of your Yuki?"

Yuki picked his head up giving Shigure the scariest face he had ever seen. "Would I really become friends with an air-headed, drama queen idoit like that?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow "Then why are they here?"

Just then they saw five more teens walking on their lawn. A cute elementary looking blond, who was sitting on top of a very outrageously tall black haired guy. Two red headed twins and a girlish looking guy. They all met up in the middle of the yard talking.

"Whoa! There are more of them!" Torhu exclaimed. "We should go greet them." Torhu was just about to get up when Yuki grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't maybe they will leave if we ignore them." Yuki shuddered.

Shigure was afraid to ask who they were. "Yuki, who are they?"

Yuki sighed, "Their the host club at Ouran High."

"Excuse me? Mr. Sohma?" called the blonde boy who was now standing in the door. He looked normal but then went all wide eyed with a shine in his eyes and folded his hands together. "Can we _please_ see the inside of your house?" Then all six of his friends stood either beside or behind him.

Torhu jumped up from her spot and bowed to greet them. "H-hello. Welcome! My name is Torhu Honda."

The tall blonde seemed to act on instinct. He pulled out a rose from his jacket, grabbed Torhu's hand ever so gently, and caressed her cheek with the rose. "You are too kind, my fair princess. My name is Tamaki Suoh."

Torhu got red in the face, her hair started to stick out from her shock of being treated so honorably. She couldn't help but stutter. "W-w-hy th-thank you." She then bowed again to show her appreciation.

Yuki and Kyo on the other hand got red in the face to, but that was for another reason. Kyo marched up right to Tamaki placing his hand on Torhu's shoulder. "And who do you think you are barging in like this at our house?"

Tamaki stepped back a little, a little nervous about the orange hair guy. It was then Kyoya's turn. "This is the house of Yuki Sohma, am I right? He had graciously invited us over to continue on the preparations of the festival." He then pushed up his glasses some, the sun reflected off of them.

Kyo whipped his head around and glared at Yuki, "You what!"

Yuki sighed "It's not my fault you stupid cat. I never wanted them to come. It just happened that way." He spoke in a very annoyed tone.

**First chapter is done! Next chapter will be the chat of the festival and the meeting of everyone else in the host club. Will Yuki or Kyo survive? **

***Shigure in the background rolling on the floor laughing* "This is going to be the best week ever!" he said in-between breaths of laughter.**

"**Do you want to die right now?" *Kyo and Yuki walking up cracking knuckles***

***Shigure stops looking worried* "Uh-oh." **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad I get to start on another chapter. My word wasn't working. I was getting really annoyed since I have other stories I wanted to keep up on. Thankfully its working again and I can bring out another lovely chapter hehehe… I could never abandon this idea, it's to priceless to read!**

**Chapter 2: The dreaded Host Club…..**

"Oh Tohru!" Shigure sang. "Would you please get our guests some tea? Oh how about some snacks to!" Shigure skipped to Tohru's side.

Tohru's eyes lite up. "Your right!" she turned to their new guests and bowed once more. "I'll have the snacks ready in no time!" she beamed.

A little blonde boy who had been sitting atop of one of the guy's shoulders cheered. "Mori, do you think they have any strawberry cheesecakes?"

The tall one Mori just shrugged his shoulders.

"Princess, you are to kind." Tamaki spoke with kindness and poise. It made Tohru red in the face again.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A PRINCESS!" Kyo stepped in angrily.

Shigure crossed his arms closing his eyes. "He's right you know. Our beloved Tohru is a princess. She does so many wonderful things for us." He peeked at Kyo's reaction.

"YOU KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF YOU PERVERT!" Kyo raged.

The twins looked at each other with an evil grin. They knew exactly what each other were thinking and it now involves Kyo.

"Now, now Kyo. No need to get so heated up. Besides we need to let our guests in. Tohru should be back with our snacks any minute." He rubbed in hands in anticipation. "Welcome to our home. Please come in."

Shigure led them into the living room and motioned them to sit at the table. Tamaki's eyes lite up like a kid in a candy store. "Kyoya look. It's just like an old style Japanese house! Everyone sits on the floor!"

Kyoya jotted down some notes. "Indeed it is. Exploring this house will be very enlightening for you."

"It's nothing special, really." Yuki tried explaining "It's a regular house to me." he was annoyed by these people.

Kyo sat sulking next to the wall away from everyone. He noticed one of the guys seemed just as annoyed as he was. _He seems to girly to be a guy, but whatever. Not my business…_he got up to walk out of the room when Tohru entered with the snacks.

"I hope everyone likes green tea. It was all we had left. I hope that's ok." Tohru apologized smiling setting down the tray on the table. "I still have to grab the snacks. Be right back!"

"Would you like some help Tohru?" the small brown haired guy asked.

"Oh I couldn't possibly ask for you to help. You're our guest."

"I do it all the time at the club. I would love to help." He stood up walking to her.

"Well, uh, thank you!" Tohru beamed as the two walked into the kitchen.

"By the way. My name is Haruhi Fujika."

"I'm Tohru Honda!" Tohru loved that she was making new friends. Especially from ones that come from such a high background. It almost made her nervous thinking about it. "So what's your family like? What kind of a house do you live in?"

Haruhi stopped what he was doing and sighed. "My dad is a cross dresser and I live in an apartment."

Tohru gasped. She had no idea that asking such a question would bring out such an answer. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She bowed to apologized.

Haruhi threw up his hands "Hey its ok. I don't mind. My dad finds comfort in the work since my mom died when I was younger and he was the only one to raise me. It was his motherly side coming out and it just stuck."

"Oh, I see." Tohru still felt bad about bringing up the subject but he seemed fine with it so it made her feel somewhat better. "I'm sorry about your mom. Mine died a little over a year ago. I know what it's like, but thankfully I have Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and all my friends to help take care of Me." she said brightly.

"So is Shigure your father or something?" Haruhi asked as they loaded the last plate.

Tohru threw her hands up shaking her head. "Oh no. My father died when I was younger. Shigure was kind enough to take me in and live here. I cook and do all the cleaning as my thanks."

Haruhi was beginning to like this girl. She seemed so kind and sincere, unlike the other people he knows. He grabbed the plate and started off for the living room. "So is it weird to live with a bunch of guys?"

Tohru smiled softly. "It was at first, but everyone has been so nice and kind to me, that just took it all away."

When the two emerged from the kitchen the sight they saw made them stop in their track. Kyo was sulking in one corner of the room, Tamaki was in another corner picking at mushrooms, Shigure was talking to Kyoya quietly the twins were poking Yuki and Mori and Honey were playing with a deck of cards. Honey then looked up seeing the tiny bite sized cakes on the tray.

"Cakes!" he said cheerfully.

This made everyone look at the two. Haruhi just rolled his eyes, while Tohru blushed. "I brought the cakes out. Let's everyone come over to eat." She was nervous about Kyo and Yuki. They didn't look too happy.

Haruhi set down the plate and walked on over to Tamaki, knocking him over the head. "Don't grow mushrooms in other people's houses." He told him sternly.

He looked up at him solemnly staying silent.

"Hikaru, what did you do now?" Haruhi asked sternly.

He held up his hands. "I had nothing to do with it. His highness just had his ego shot by Kyoya."

Tohru started to stutter. "H-h-h-highness! Are you really royalty?"

Kyo slapped his face. "N-no. He is just some super rich kid."

Tamaki was suddenly pulled out of his slump when he heard Tohru. He ran over to her and held her hand. "I can be your highness, if you like?"

"Looks like prince Yuki has a rival." Shigure snickered.

Tamaki's head spun "What do you mean prince?" his skin paled and seemed to go white.

"It shows in my data, that in his school he is called prince Yuki amongst the girls." Kyoya flipped through his notes. "Also he is the most popular guy in his school."

Tohru glanced at Tamaki. He let go of her hand and went back to picking mushrooms. A dark aura seemed to surround him as more mushrooms magically grew. Haruhi knocked him over the head again.

"As part of this community outreach and joining in with our school. Yuki and his cousin shall join the host club for the week." Kyoya stated matter of factly.

Every head in the room turned to face him. Yuki stood up from shock. "I would never be caught dead in your club."

"I'm with the rat on this one. Leave me out of this!" Kyo yelled.

"Have it your way, but we would make a much more profit if you two were involved with the host club. We won't take up anymore of you time. I'll be leaving first then." Kyoya got up and headed toward the door.

Tamaki didn't quite know what to do just like everyone else. "Wait Kyoya? Where are you going? We still need to see the house!" he ran out after him.

The twins looked at each other and smirked "We'll see you around Tohru." They both said in unision. They both leaned in and gave her a kiss on each cheek. They rested their arm on her shoulder, one on each side.

Both Yuki and Kyo got red in the face. Yuki took Kaoru, while Kyo took Hikaru.

"How dare you kiss Miss Honda like that?" Yuki spoke with anger and poise.

"Keep your paws off of her!" Kyo spat.

The twin just smirked and shrugged. "Thanks for the entertainment." They waved leaving the house.

Tohru stood there staring at the ground. "They were…interesting people."

"Interesting! This is your entire fault you stupid rat!" Kyo raged throwing him up against the wall.

Yuki hit his arm away as Kyo began to swing at him. "They were the ones who invited themselves over. You really think I wanted them to come?"

Tohru didn't like where this was going. She quickly grabbed onto Kyo's arm. "Kyo, please don't start a fight over this. I actually liked them. I love making new friends." She smiled sincerely at him.

Kyo sighed "Fine whatever, but I'm still blaming Yuki for this." He went over and sulked at the table. "This is going to be the worst week ever."

Tamaki then knocked on the door, poking his head in. "I'm sorry, but I seemed to have left by bag in here." He quickly spotted it pointing "Ah there it is."

Tohru was supervised at his sudden appearance again. She quickly went to grab it for him, but tripped over a pillow in the process. She bumped into Kyo with Tamaki tripping over them as well. Just as quickly as it had happened, there was a loud _POOF!_ Orange smoke filled the air, and an orange cat was under Tohru.

Tamaki opened his eyes. "I am so sorry my dear princess." He got up off of her giving her a hand up. "Are you alright?" he seemed to have a tear in his eye and a beautiful expression that made Tohru's heart skip a beat.

"I-i-I'm fine! Really!" she then looked down realizing what had happened "KYO!" she picked up the flattened cat. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

Kyo flipped. "Am I ok? AM I OK? WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE TO YOU?" Yuki smacked the cat in the head making Kyo look at him with angry eyes. All he saw was him pointing to the stunned blonde staring at him in amazement. "Aw crap…"

**Well it wasn't what I thought this chapter was going to be. It just kinda seemed like it was just a blah chapter. Oh well I got it out of the way and to help introduce the chapters after it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gee its been too long but, I have been really busy. Thankfully things have slowed down and I have been getting the urge to write again. Yay! So for those of you who have been waiting or even given up that a third chapter was going to come out well guess what? A THIRD CHAPTER IS HERE! **

Tamaki eyes went wide. He has never in his entire life seen a talking cat! He was stunned for a few moments. Everyone looked at Tamaki for some kind of reaction. Torhu opened her mouth, still clueless as to what to say when Tamaki beat her to the punch.

"That is the most AMAZING thing EVER!" He started off picking up the orange cat that Torhu held. He lifted Kyo over his head and then looking at it in the face. "When did you learn to talk little kitty?" He then squeezed the cat in a hug making Kyo upset and squirming trying to get out of the blondes reach. "Oh how I wish Anntonet could talk like you!"

_Somebody get this guy off of me! _Kyo thought. He fought with all his might but, couldn't get free.

Shigure tried to stiffle a luagh. Seeing Kyo get smothered by the excentric blonde rich kid was enternainment to the old man. Torhu on the other hand was still panicing and tried to grab Kyo from him. He just twirled Kyo around happily at his new found discovery.

_I think I'm going to be sick._ Kyo put his paw over his mouth trying to keep everything inside his stomatch.

"Please little kitten. Can you talk some more?" Tamaki urged just getting barely swipped by Kyo's claws.

Yuki quickly found the oppertunity to fix Kyo's lates blunder, though he was half tempted to let him stay in that condition. It was rather humerous to watch. "I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Souh but, that is not a talking cat. It was a mere ventrilaquist act that Ms. Torhu and I have come up with. It was an idea we had to show your school when we came."

_A WHAT! _Kyo shot Yuki a look.

Tamaki quickly stopped and looked at the purple haired boy giving enough time for Torhu to grab Kyo. "It is?"

_Finally, thank you._ Kyo sighed in releif. Finally out of the crazed blonde man arms.

"Uh, yes. Y-yes it was! D-did you like it?" Torhu stammered out. Trying her best to sound convinging but, failed. Thankfully for her, Tamaki wasn't the brightest of people.

"You must do that for everyone in the host club!" He said excitedly. "All of our guest would love it!"

_You have got to be kidding me. There is no way on eath am I going to do that! _Kyo rolled his eyes jumping out of Torhu's arms. He ran past Tamaki outside and under the pourch.

"They have been practicing for days just for an oppertunity like this one. You can expect aa great performance!" Shigure said overly too enthused. Yuki just palmed his face and Torhu was speechless hoping that she could pull it off.

The car horn sounded signaling for Tamaki that he had better hurry back to the limo. "I must be going. I can't wait for the show! We shall make it a special event and invite everyone to watch!" He then glanced at Torhu grabbing her hand. "Until we meet again, my princess." He slowly backed up to the egde of the pourch when a cat paw emerged and swipped him across the ankle. "Yeow!" he looked down seeing the paw when suddenly there was a loud poof and orange smoke seeping through the cracks. Suddenely Tamaki forgot about his ankle and started to look under the pourch. "Little kitty are you ok?" He was worried for the cat.

Shigure and Yuki hopped down by him pushing him to his car. "Oh don't worry about him, he ran off. The sound scared him to the woods." Shigure quickly explained.

"Yes, now your friends are waiting. You better hurry." Yuki quicky pointed out. They reached the limo and they both helped Tamaki in. "See you in class." Yuki waved with a half smile.

"Are you sure the kitty is ok?" Tamaki was still worried. Such a talented cat. To make faces and act was still truely amazing, even if he never could really talk.

"Sure he is." Shigure reassured. As the limo started to pull away Shigure yelled out "Now come visit us again!" Earning a smack in the head by Yuki.

The less of him I see, the happier I'll be." He said exasperated. Glad that the situation was over but, now dreading going to the new school.

When the boys returned they still saw Torhu looking out the door stunned. "Miss Honda, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yuki? How are we going to pull this off. I'm a horrible actor. You saw the class play. Their going to find out your secret!" Torhu bursted out panicking.

"Everything will be fine Torhu. Uncle Shigure has a plan."He reassured her patting her on the head.

"Excuse me here. WILL SOMEONE TOSS ME MY STICKEN CLOTHES ALREADY!" Kyo shouted with a hand sticking out.

Yuki crossed his arms. "Now why should I do that for a stupid, careless cat like yourself, who gets everyone into its mess and scerws up." He mocked.

Kyo then stood up from anger forgetting that his clothes were on the floor in the hosue. "YOU STUPID RAT! WHY-" He then stopped noticing that Torhu was still there. She gave a quick shreik and covered her eyes.

Kyo quickly ducked under the pourch again, with shigure chuckling in the back. Torhu tried to keep calm "I-i'm g-g-going to the kitchen." she said quickly and rushed off.

Yuki just shook his head. "STUPID CAT." He threw Kyo his clothes and walked toward the stairs. "I'm going to my room."

Kyo quickly put his clothes back on stomping off into the woods. "Stupid rat. This is all his fault." He said under his breath.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-

Tamaki explained to everyone in the car of the new act that the Soma's were planning for the department. Honey was excited but, the twins on the other hand, they just made a joke about it and thought of a new game to play.

"Wow Tamaki, that sounds fun! Were they any good?" Haruhi asked couriously. Its not that often she gets to enjoy the simple things and the _commener_ enjoyments at Ouran.

"They were fantastic! I have never seen anything like that in my entire life! I seriously thought it was a talking cat!" he exclaimed.

"Ha! Highness finds anything thats boring, amazing." Hikaru jabbed.

"Even a lame act like that, he gets excited over everything." Kauru jeered.

"Then we get dragged into it." Hikaru sighed.

"If anything, this event could bring in a good crowd for the host club. Seeing how we also have new members for the week, our profits should triple due to the show." Kyoya pointed out making the limo quiet all except for one.

"Are you serious! You have calculated it that quickly? How accurate is it?" Haruhi was amazed but skeptical even after all her time she has spent with him.

"Its 90% accurate. Though my calculations are never wrong and I'm only saying 90 to make it belivable for you. In reality its 100% accurate." He said matter of factly. He was writing his new notes about the Soma's.

Haruhi Didn't want to get into a debate with Kyoya. He would win no matter what. Not that she would be wrong or antything but, with what she has seen on him basically running the host club behind scenes, she didn't want to mess with him. "I see, well anyway its almost time for dinner. Could you please drop me off at the station."

Tamaki titled his head. "Why not drop you off at your house?"

Haruhi's eye twitched "Because I dont want to be seen with you or your limo by my house."

Tamaki told the driver to head to her house. He then looked to her with a smile. "Nonsense, were taking you to your house! I'm not letting my daughter walk and then ride the dirty train home!"

Harhui sighed "Fine whatever."

Honey then sat next to Haruhi. "Could we come over for dinner? I want to eat Haruhi's cooking!" He asked with pleading puppy dog, Honey eyes.

Haruhi knew she wouldn't be able to convince them no, so she just gave in. "Fine but, your leaving, your all leaving right after that!" She told them sternly.

"Ya! Harhui's cooking!" Honey and the twins cheered.

Haruhi rolled her eyes "What did I just do?"

**I know its kinda short but, hey, at least I'm back right! XD This was just to get me back into the swing of things.**


End file.
